


The Treatment

by FairyNiamh



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Humor, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor applies Cuddle therapy to his naughty little brother. Takes place AFTER the movie. No spoilers given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abstractconcept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/gifts).



> Non-Con cuddles is my favorite kink... and I think it works well in this situation. Thanks to DrivvenWrinth for being the perfect beta and AbstractConcept for the idea. :)

“LOKI!” Thor thundered upon seeing his errant brother.

“Oh goodie, the favored son has arrived… hoorah,” Loki muttered while looking extremely put upon.

“Cease this madness brother. Father and Mother have keenly felt your absence, as have I. Your place is not here in Niflheim. Hel will surely punish you should he know of your presence.”

“Why do you think I’m HIDING you IMBECILE?”

“You were hiding?”

“Oh sweet merciful… Of course I was hiding. Not everyone has Heimdall hidden in their trouser pocket.”

“Heimdall is much too large to reside in my pocket brother. Come, this is further evidence of your diminishing faculties. I am sure father can find a healer.”

“You, my lug headed brother, are a moron. You claim to love the people of Midgard yet you have yet to grasp their speech patterns. Truly… the mind boggles at your stupidity,” Loki snarled while sneering at his half-brother.

“Do not push my hand brother. You will not be happy with the outcome,” Thor replied seriously.

“You will have to catch me before there can be any outcome,” he said before disappearing.

“Oh good, Hide and Seek. We have not played this since we were children brother!” Thor remarked; excitement heavily lacing his voice and a large grin gracing his lips.

He closed his eyes and slowly turned listening intently for any sound his brother might make to give away his position. He counted on Loki’s restless nature to aid him in sealing a victory in their current game.

“Elphame now brother? Do you truly wish to anger the rulers of every realm?” Thor yelled with a laugh. “Heimdall I need a lift to Elphame. Please warn the dökkálfar and let them know that I mean them no harm. I am merely playing with my brother!”

His thunderous laugh could be heard as he landed. “Come little brother, time to go home!”

“Go away you irritating INSECT!” Loki screamed while launching himself at Thor.

Thor easily caught his younger brother in his arms and frowned at his disobedient sibling. “You were not playing with me.”

“Of course I wasn’t playing! Let go of me you enormous oaf!”

“I think I shall apply the therapy that the Metal Man of Midgard told me of,” Thor growled while tightening his hold.

“Metal Man? Please tell me you have not been listening to that space case Stark,” Loki pleaded while trying to wiggle out of his brother’s ever tightening grasp.

“He is an intelligent man who generously gives glorious advice. He told me that perhaps your issues stem from your childhood. Though I do not see how this could be since we were inseparable. However, he suggested that a lack of hugs from Father and Mother may also be the cause. Since that may be the source of your misbehavior I shall employ the special method that Mr. Banner’s other half used on me.”

“What in Valhalla are you talking about you moron?”

“It is called ‘Cuddle Therapy’. I am told that it works well on misbehaving young men.”

“I am not misbehaving. I am being myself! Now release me!” Loki bellowed right before head butting his hard headed sibling.

“NEVER! I REFUSE TO RELEASE YOU UNTIL YOU ARE ONCE AGAIN THE GOOD BOY I GREW UP WITH, I SWEAR!”

“I swear I’m going to kill you and then I am going down to Midgard and killing the two weaklings who planted this thought into your empty head! RELEASE ME NOW!” Loki yelled and squirmed until his arms were free.

“Come brother, cuddle back and feel all of the evil just melt from you!” Thor entreated while snuggling his head into his brother’s chest.

“New plan, why don’t I just STAB you and oooof…” he stopped speaking as he was squeezed harder and forced to yank on his brother’s blond hair to keep Thor’s head from sinking further into his, now caving chest.

“Stab me if you must brother but I will not let go. Together we will cuddle the evil out of you!”

“There is no such thing as cuddle therapy you clod. It was made up to embarrass you,” Loki choked out while continuing to fight his much stronger brother.

“You are wrong. I too fought The Hulk as he held me tightly in his arms. However, after several minutes I surrendered and he hugged me tighter. It washed away all that was dark in me.”

“He wasn’t cuddling you… he was trying to crush the life out of you! Much like you are attempting to do to me.”

“Believe me or not brother I know the truth in my heart and Mr. Stark told me that he had often employed this method on the Captain and his pots. He must indeed have very aggressive plants to require this wonderful therapy. Tell me, are you feeling any better brother? Do you still entertain dark thoughts?” Thor asked while bouncing his brother up and down.

“No, I do not feel better. In fact I feel quite queasy. Yes, I am entertaining epically dark thoughts; one in particular of concerns allowing the contents of my stomach to fall onto your head… though I admit that the thought of seeing you defiled in such a manner warms a dark spot deep in my heart,” a green looking Loki replied.

“Do it if it will warm your heart! It matters not if I am covered in your stomach’s contents, I shall continue to cuddle you until you are my sweet little brother once more,” he said while shifting so that, once again, Loki’s arms were trapped.

“Thor… this is my last warning. Release me or I WILL bite you!” the struggling Loki informed his overbearing brother.

“Heimdall! Open the Bifrost, we are coming home!” Thor called to the heavens.

“No, Heimdall do not listen to this moron! We are quite comfortable here…. NOOOOOOOOOO!!” Loki shrieked as he felt the transport.

“You are a good man Heimdall. I thank you for your services,” Thor said while adjusting his grip on his wiggling brother.

“A pleasure as always,” the gatekeeper uttered while grinning evilly at Thor’s captive.

“Traitor. You will pay for this,” Loki hissed at Heimdall as Thor transported him away. “Where are you taking me?”

“To the bedroom. Mr. Stark said that was where he most often had to employ the cuddle treatment of his potted pepper.”

“No, we are not going to the bedroom and we are NOT getting into bed together you perverted simpleton! Do you hear me brother? This is not to be done!” a panicked Loki yelled at him while redoubling his effort to escape the mighty grasp.

“Nonsense. We often slept together as small children. You were a good boy as a child. So, we will once again sleep in the same bed as brothers should,” Thor explained as if it were the simplest solution.

“I am a Demi God! This is an atrocity. Do you hear me Thor? Release me now. I warned you!” Loki snarled before sinking his teeth into the meat of his brother’s neck.

“You are my naughty brother,” Thor muttered while removing his cloak. He then took the red material and started to wrap his distracted brother within its folds making sure to not loosen his grasp on the squirming Demi-God.

“Wha?” Loki wailed finally releasing his vicious bite once he realized that his legs had become as immobile as his arms. “Now what are you doing?”

“On Midgard they wrap the children in a blanket during cuddle therapy. A blanket would be far too cumbersome and hot. So I have wrapped you in a cloth that will remind you of me. This will give you good dreams while we slumber.”

“Slumber? Who said anything about slumbering?” Loki asked while trying to unwrap himself.

“Why else would we go to the bedroom?” Thor questioned as he adjusted his burden to a more comfortable position.

“Taking your bride to the bridal chambers then Thor,”a voice called out from the darkness.

“Do not be foolish Fandral. You know very well that Loki is not my bride.”

“Yet, you carry him as you would carry your bride on your wedding night and see he even has a veil trailing down his back,” the man teased.

“Take care with your words friend. The Lady Sif will have your head if she were to hear you speak in such a manner.”

“Then it is a good thing she is not here. Good luck in your quest dear friend. I fear you will need it.”

“Your friends are barbarians Thor… the whole lot of them should be erased from the history books.” Loki growled while watching Fandral join the rest of his group.

“Come Loki, they were once your friends as well.”

“They were never my friends. They tolerated me just so they could get closer to you.”

“You see conspiracy where there is none. You see hate where there is only love. From here on in I shall employ this treatment until your views have changed,” Thor informed Loki as he was laying him on the bed.

“The second you fall asleep I will hide where you cannot find me,” he told Thor as the larger man removed his armor.

“I will always find you brother. Though we are not connected by blood we are connected by a profound bond. Now sleep,” Thor replied. He settled behind his bound brother being careful not to hit him while scooting into a spooning positioning. After a bit more adjustments he wrapped the smaller man with his arms and legs and fell into a perfectly peaceful sleep.

It was no surprise to the All Father when he later came in and saw his two sons wrapped in each other’s arms with small smiles gracing their handsome young faces. They had always been two sides of the same coin.

~Fin~


End file.
